


Yikes

by ClockworkSpades



Series: Whoops - The Professor/Student accident [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkSpades/pseuds/ClockworkSpades
Summary: Mistakes and embarrassment seem to be the only constants in Alfred’s life. Though perhaps addressing his problems was his best choice; after all, that sticky note was an invitation in more than one way.





	

“Fuck _\- Alfred--!_ ”

There was a thud as Arthur’s head hit the wall, but he couldn’t care for the pain as Alfred ducked his head to kiss and nip the further exposed skin of his neck. His pace was nearly brutal, forcing Arthur a couple of inches up the wall and back with each thrust. And it felt _amazing_.

Arthur’s nails dug insistently into Alfred’s skin, moans and groans of encouragement spilling from his lips before he could even think to stop them and Alfred’s own breathless exclamations were enough to confirm they were both out of their minds. This was their second round, they hadn’t even made it to the bedroom once Alfred had stepped through the door, but it was nice to at least see the familiar apartment once again. Of course, now there was the addition of the fact that he _knew_ he was fucking his professor senseless and somehow it just made it that much hotter.

Alfred’s grip slipped just slightly and Arthur slipped down, but the following moan that left the older man suggested that wasn’t at all a bad thing. “ _Bloody—_ Fuck fuck fuck, there, fuck, yes there—“

“Will you give me an A if I keep doing this?” Alfred smirked against Arthur’s ear, breathless and just about as desperate as the other, but he couldn’t help himself.

“You can have whatever the fuck you want if you just keep— _Oh_ —Keep doing that—“ Arthur’s head fell forward, nails scraping Alfred’s back for purchase and making the younger man hiss in pleasure.

“Don’t tempt me, there’s a whole long list of things I want to do to you.” Alfred cut himself off with a groan, cursing under his breath and tightening his grip on Arthur’s thighs.

“Oh really?” Arthur smirked, breathless, his lips right against Alfred’s ear. “Why don’t you tell me?”

“That depends,” Alfred’s breath caught, the coil in his stomach urging his movements faster. “Would you let me fu— _Ah_ —fuck you in a lecture hall?”

Arthur’s legs tightened around Alfred’s waist, a shudder running down his spine that he couldn’t imagine was possible at the peak of pleasure – but Alfred had such a dirty mouth it was hard not to be even more turned on. “Well—Is it empty or are we being watched?”

Alfred grinned, taking a moment to bite Arthur’s neck and listen to him moan before replying. “We’re being watched. I’m thinking I just get up in the middle of your lecture, slam you against that blackboard and fuck you senseless. Let everyone see how interesting you _really_ are.”

Arthur moaned, throwing his head back again and gasping Alfred’s name like it was the only thing on earth that mattered. “Fuck—I’m close—“ He barely got the words out, crying out louder when Alfred adjusted his grip so he could wrap a hand around his cock. “Oh—Oh you _bastard_ ,” Alfred paid the insult no mind; he’d learnt that it meant he was doing _particularly_ well. “What is this fixation you have with me and walls?”

“Dunno,” Alfred grunted, thrusting up particularly hard. “Like seeing you completely melt in my hands, losing yourself, nowhere else to go.” He nipped Arthur’s earlobe, not enough concentration to smirk when the older man whimpered. “Say my name.”

“Alfred—” Arthur gasped, clinging onto the younger man for dear life.

“Louder, fuck, I want the entire fucking block to hear you. Let them know how good you’re having it.”

“ _Alfred—_ ” Arthur cried out, louder and needier, repeating it like a chant as Alfred’s hips moved impossibly harder and faster, rocking him nearly painfully back against the wall until he came with some unintelligible cry of Alfred’s name. Alfred let go of his cock, gripping Arthur’s hips tighter and driving into him with no regard for how desperate he looked, finishing moments after with the man tightening around him.

They stayed like that for a good minute; panting heavily and basking in the after-glow, not yet aware of how uncomfortable it really was to remain in that position. Alfred had slumped over, wary of dropping Arthur and securing him to the wall by resting all his weight forward, but for the time being they just enjoyed being close as they caught their breath.

“…Shit.” Alfred eventually breathed, lifting his head with a small laugh to meet Arthur’s lazy gaze.

“Quite.” Arthur answered, stretching his arms out and looping them more lazily around Alfred’s neck. “You’re starting to make me wonder if I’ll even be able to walk in the morning.”

Alfred laughed, shifting his position so he could lift Arthur away from the wall (with a small groan in answer to his protesting muscles) and head back towards the bedroom. Arthur made a mild noise of complaint, squirming slightly in Alfred’s arms as the position change adjusted Alfred in him – it felt odd once they were no longer in the throes of passion, as it were.

“Maybe that was my plan all along. I actually just wanted to avoid class.” He grinned, carefully laying Arthur down and finally pulling out. But he remained above Arthur, settled comfortably between his legs to capture his lips. Arthur didn’t protest, though he made a muffled noise as Alfred’s lips met his, sighing through his nose as he ran his hands up Alfred’s back.

“That so?” He sighed, tilting his head to break away from the kiss, which Alfred did whine about. “I thought you just, what was the phrase you used? Couldn’t stop thinking about it?”

“Oh shut up.” Alfred frowned against Arthur’s laughter, silencing him with another kiss. Arthur still laughed against it, quieting only as he relaxed into it.

It was lazy, filling up the time post-sex in just enjoying one another as, really, the attraction was undeniable. At least, lazy at first. Alfred tilted his head, running his tongue over Arthur’s lips until he caught the man off guard enough to slide his tongue into the elder’s mouth. Arthur tried to protest, but he simply found himself melting and pulling Alfred closer. The little git was a damn good kisser and he knew he could get just about anything he wanted. So Arthur found himself being kissed slowly and deeply, pressed into the mattress as Alfred worked to draw more than quiet sighs from him. Though as soon as Alfred’s hips rocked against his, Arthur turned his head sharply to pull away, gasping for air.

“Alfred- please, we _just_ finished!” Damn that boy and his stamina. He’d barely given Arthur time to breathe before he picked him up from the sofa and slammed him into that wall. And Arthur recalled the first time they’d had sex, Alfred had practically jumped back on immediately after; it was like the lad had no refractory period at all. He was barely twenty, Arthur could hardly blame him. But Arthur was ten years older and a lot less spry than him.

“Sorry.” Alfred pushed himself up a little, looking far too much like a kicked puppy, but Arthur appreciated far more that Alfred had immediately stopped when he said no.

Arthur sighed, running a hand through Alfred’s hair. “You don’t need to say sorry. Just, Christ, you just keep going. Aren’t you tired?” Alfred blushed, for once looking bashful as he averted his gaze. It was really all the answer Arthur needed. He laughed lightly, cupping Alfred’s face so he could pull him down and kiss the corner of his mouth. “Let me go and clean up a bit and we can order some food and _then_ we’ll see about another round, hm?”

Alfred nodded eagerly, shifting off of Arthur after stealing one more kiss to let the man get up and clean off. Arthur of course groaned when he stood up, rubbing his back and making some comment about damn over enthusiastic students whilst Alfred merely smirked.

* * *

 

A couple of hours and several boxes of Chinese food later and Arthur found himself straddling Alfred’s lap, kissing slowly but deeply as they relaxed back into things. Alfred had pulled on his jeans and hoodie to answer the door, but the hoodie was still unzipped and sitting wide open as they pressed against one another. Arthur himself had pulled a t-shirt on along with his boxers, but that was merely out of his own self-consciousness. Which Alfred had claimed was ridiculous given he had every intention of seducing and fucking him senseless for a third time, but it didn’t stop Arthur from keeping the clothes on. It just prevented him putting any more on.

Some third-rate made for tv movie droned on in the background as Alfred’s hands curved around Arthur’s hips; they’d put it on purely for something to listen to while they ate, though they spent most of the time criticising it. Alfred had finished his food first, though his plan was apparently to start kissing Arthur’s neck while the other was still eating. Arthur had to push him off so he could finish, despite the younger man’s best pout. Of course that pout had turned into a very excited grin when Arthur slid himself onto his lap.

“Should we, uh, move?” Alfred mumbled around Arthur’s lips, apparently never willing to break a kiss even to speak. Arthur was surprised he understood him half the time.

“What, you don’t want to fuck me here?” Arthur smirked, clearly joking as he pushed on Alfred’s shoulders to press him back against the sofa. He followed, pressing his hips down to Alfred’s and enjoying the way the lad’s breath caught. He wasn’t hard, but he was so easily turned on, it was quite amusing.

“No I just- we already did it here.” Alfred eventually managed, hands curving around to squeeze Arthur’s rear.

“You’ve also already fucked me on my bed, twice. Does it have to be somewhere different every time with you?” Arthur raised an eyebrow, fingers twirling around the hairs at the base of Alfred’s neck.

“No, not that either, it’s just everything’s in the bedroom.” He shrugged, looking almost sheepish and embarrassed. “But if _you_ want something different maybe I could—hm, fuck you against that window.” His eyes flickered to the window behind Arthur, waggling his eyebrows jokingly and laughing when Arthur blushed.

“Just shut up and take me to bed.” Arthur huffed, wrapping his arms more securely around Alfred’s shoulders.

“Whatever you say, sir.” Alfred was still grinning, sliding his arms under Arthur’s butt to lift him as he stood – much to Arthur’s complaint. He trusted Alfred was strong enough not to drop him, but he’d been expecting hands under his thighs, not sitting on Alfred’s arms. Alfred noticed the protest, though he only looked more smug. “What? I like your butt. You know how long I’ve been waiting to get my hands on it again? I look every time you turn around. Kept imagining you bent over whenever you were writing on the board. Spread for me, writhing while I worked you open.”

Arthur shuddered at the words breathed into his ear, feeling a fresh wave of arousal running through him. “You have a filthy mouth, you know that?” He muttered back, tilting his head slightly as Alfred nipped his earlobe, chuckling.

“I’ve been told. You seem to like it, though.” He turned as they reached the bed, sitting down on the edge with Arthur still in his lap, hands immediately moving to cup and squeeze Arthur’s ass.

“Mm, maybe.” Arthur smirked, rocking his hips back into Alfred’s hands. “I like the idea that you can only think about fucking me whenever you see me. Maybe I’ll give you something to think about next time.” He ran his hands down Alfred’s chest, pushing the hoodie apart and off Alfred’s shoulders, quickly discarded.

“Well, I think about doing a whole lot of things to you.” Alfred replied, lips brushing Arthur’s.

“Oh yes, this long list of yours. Care to share any of these thoughts?” Arthur raised an eyebrow, barely stopping himself from grinning as Alfred rolled them over and pressed him into the mattress.

“Hm, well…I have thought about having you in my dorm room. That’d be fucking risky. I’d like to see you try to muffle your moans while I fuck you.” Alfred bit his lip, running his hands up Arthur’s thighs. “Or in one of the seminar rooms, you calling me back as everyone’s leaving and then locking the door. We could fuck on the table, or one of the chairs. I wanna see you go down on me; I bet you’re good with your mouth. Give a whole lecture then walk over to my seat and get on your knees.” Arthur hummed, lifting his arms as Alfred pushed his t-shirt up and off. “I’d return the favour of course, but I’d want you lying back on that table. Bet you love getting your ass eaten, too.”

Arthur sighed, hooking his legs over Alfred’s hips to bring him closer. “I bet you’re good at it.” He countered, fingers tracing Alfred’s spine.

“People tend to be satisfied.” Alfred grinned, rocking his hips into Arthur’s .

The elder raised an eyebrow, eyes flickering down to Alfred’s groin. He smirked, reaching a hand down between them to cup Alfred’s growing arousal through his jeans. “You’re half hard already? Does thinking about me turn you on that badly?”

“You bet it does.” Alfred growled back, pressing his hips into Arthur’s hand. “You look so proper all the time like nothing can faze you and then you moan like a fucking whore when I have you pinned underneath me.”

“For good reason.” Arthur continued despite a flush of red on his cheeks, squeezing Alfred gently just to hear the hitch in his breath. “You certainly seem to know what you’re doing.”

“Hell yeah I do, baby. I’m starting to get used to just what you do and don’t like, too.” He lowered his head as he spoke, all too deliberately scraping his teeth over a mark he’d left earlier, low on Arthur’s neck.

“Mh?” Arthur hummed, doing his best to sound unfazed though the sound was so breathy Alfred knew he was doing well. Even so, he still managed a smirk. “And here was me thinking you’d be running out of things to show me.”

Alfred pulled back, far enough only to let Arthur see the way he raked his eyes down his body. He moved his hand from the man’s thigh to grasp Arthur’s wrist, pulling his hand away from his arousal and pinning it next to his head without complaint.

“Oh, I’ve got plenty more where all that came from. I’ve got to get through that list, don’t I?” He met the other’s eyes again, and Arthur gasped sharply as Alfred’s hips rolled firmly against his own, coaxing a moan from his throat.

He narrowed his eyes at the younger man, hardly at all threatening if the wicked grin on Alfred’s face was anything to go by. But it didn’t stop him from being defiant, his free hand tugging not entirely kindly at Alfred’s hair.

“Well then you better start working.”

Arthur’s smirk was far too smug for his given position, but Alfred found no difficulty in wiping the expression from his face with a fierce and demanding kiss. Though in doing so he only served to make Arthur’s point.

Not that the man had any room for gloating when he needed help getting out of bed the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this feels old now. This was sitting in a folder for ages waiting to be finished and, it feels a little hacked off but if I let it sit any longer I'll never post it and pick it apart entirely. So here we are.


End file.
